


Right Here All Along

by WynterRobin



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Nightwing - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: You could never say no to Dick. Well, you might have been able to, had you ever wanted to. That was the real problem. From the moment you had met the two of you had just clicked. There was a certain chemistry there; like the two of you were designed to fit together effortlessly the way that you did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here! https://wynterrobin.tumblr.com/

It felt like you had known Dick Grayson your whole life. As it was, it had almost been a decade since you had met the boy wonder at a Wayne Enterprises gala. Your father worked on the board of directors for the company, but at the age of nine this had been your first time attending. As it just so happened, this was Dick’s first rodeo too, so to speak. You could hardly remember it now; other than that your mother had made you wear a disgustingly frilly dress and shooed you off to ‘play with the other kids’ almost as soon as you were in the door. At events like these that pretty much meant sitting in the corner and being on your best behaviour. You opted to hide under a banquet table instead, and that was where you met Dick, hiding out with another kid and making stupid videos on a camera. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.  
At present, you were lounging around together in your living room, only half paying attention to the movie playing on your parents huge flat screen television. You’d both seen it a couple times already, on account of it being your favourite, so it wasn’t really essential that you give it your full attention. Instead, your attention was focused on dick, who was sitting cross legged on the sofa across next to you and was currently attempting to teach you how to juggle. So far your attempts had been pretty disastrous. You had three going at once now, and if you concentrated you could keep them moving. It was after that you started having trouble. “Okay, hit me,” you commanded, sparing a glance at Dick, who nodded. “Three, two, one..” He tossed in the fourth ball, and for a second it seemed to fall seamlessly into the pattern. Then it all fell apart. You cursed as the first ball slipped from your grasp, the rest soon following after and skittering across the floor. Dick just laughed, grinning at you when you threw him a dirty look. He knew you couldn’t get mad at him for real. “I give up. I hate this,” You announced, getting up to retrieve the balls from the floor. Dick pouted at you. “Aww, but you were just getting good! C'mon, I’ll show you how I do it again,” His tone was gently persuasive, and you could already feel yourself giving in. “Fine, but this is the last time. Clearly I have no coordination,” You sighed, flopping back down next to him. “Eh, I mean, you could be worse?” You just rolled your eyes, dropping his props back into his waiting hands.  
You could never say no to Dick. Well, you might have been able to, had you ever wanted to. That was the real problem. From the moment you had met the two of you had just clicked. There was a certain chemistry there; like the two of you were designed to fit together effortlessly the way that you did. Your friendship was the most important thing in the world to you; without Dick to depend on you knew you would never survive the dog-eat-dog ways of aristocratic society. Or your parents, most likely. Dick was always there when you needed someone to turn to, or just needed to vent about your problems. He was the perfect friend. You were almost ashamed to admit that it just wasn’t enough. You had never been as excited for anything as you were for getting your soulmark. But that all changed when Dick got his a couple months before your thirteenth birthday. He was three months older than you, so it made sense that his would appear first. You hadn’t even realised you’d been wishing that the words would be yours until he rang you on the morning of his birthday and told you that they weren’t. You’d have felt worse, only sympathy for Dick had won out. When he’d woken up that morning there had been only one word on his wrist. “Lame”. You winced when he told you, and a couple minutes later managed to convince your parents to drop you over to the manor early. Your words were a little better, but no less obscure. They read “You too huh? This thing sucks,” You figured that at least when you met your soulmate it would be obvious who they were. For now though, you just had to focus on not being head over heels in love with your best friend. Easier said than done.  
You had just worked your way up to three when your mum walked in. Your concentration wavered and you messed up, dropping everything back onto the floor. “Drat,” You mumbled, glancing up at your mum to see what she why she had come in. She spared a disparaging glance at the juggling balls on the floor before walking over to you. You knew she hated Dick’s ‘circus tricks’, but she tolerated them for the sake of your friendship. Needless to say, having you make friends with Mr. Wayne’s newly adopted son had thrilled your parents. Dick greeted your mum with an easy smile, not at all phased by her obvious disapproval of your chosen pasttime. You hated that her only interest in your friendship was business based, but Dick had never been bothered by it. He was just glad that it meant you got to spend as much time together as you liked. It made you love him even more than you did already.  
Your mum held out her hand to you, and in it was a flat square box you hadn’t noticed when she walked in. “That West boy came by to drop this over. He said to tell you he found it yesterday, and that you two might be interested in it,” She raised an eyebrow. You ignored the way she said Wally’s name, taking the box from her, intrigued. “What is it?” Dick was leaning in towards you now, curiousity plain on his face. “He didn’t tell me. You know you really should consider more carefully when choosing your friends dear. That boy…” She was gone before you could even start an argument, out the door in a flurry of silk and grace. It was only when Dick placed a hand on your shoulder that you realised you were clencing your fists, your jaw tight. “Ignore her. And open the box, I want to see,” The distraction worked, and you didn’t hesitate in tearing open the seal on the lid, flipping it open. Inside was an unmarked dvd. Dick peered over your shoulder to get a look at it. You glanced at him, your eyes questioning. He shrugged. “No idea. Only one way to find out though,” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, and you giggled, shoving his shoulder gently.  
Standing up from your perch on the sofa, you walked over to the television, pressing the eject dvd button and swapping out the discs. You hit play on the remote, returning to sit next to Dick. You leaned your head on his shoulder as you waited for the disc to play. Once it began you immediately knew what it was. It was the video Wally had made the day you had met him and Dick. Bruce had offered to bring Wally along so Dick would have some company for the night. At the time, Wally had been obsessed with making home videos. You had tons of them on the shelf in your room, most of them were of the three of you, but a couple had a few of your other friends in them as well. They’d stopped not long after you discovered that Dick was Robin, although you couldn’t remember why. The scene on the tv was instantly familar, but in the nostalgic way you usually only felt in dreams. Wally had edited it to start just before you crawled in under the tablecloth in all your frilly, pink glory. You cringed when you saw yourself. “Ohmygod,” You covered your eyes with your hand and Dick laughed, patting your knee sympathetically. On screen, little Dick Grayson started to talk. “You too huh? This thing sucks,” You froze, your breath catching in your lungs. You felt Dick go statue still beside you. You watched in shock as the you from the past replied with that one fateful word. “Lame,” she agreed, sitting down beside the boys and offering them the candy she had stolen from the table and stashed in her dress pockets.  
The movie carried on playing on the tv, but neither of you were paying attention anymore. Slowly you pulled back, turning to look at Dick, fearing his reaction. You saw your own doubt reflected in his eyes. And then, unexpectedly, he laughed shakily, breaking out into a huge grin. You breathed out a sigh of relief, giggling a little unsteadily. You were starting to feel extremely lightheaded. Dick was the first to speak. “Oh thank god,” He gasped, shaking his head in disbelief. “Dick?” You didn’t understand what he was talking about. He just smiled a little uncertainly, reaching over to lace his fingers with yours. “I was so worried I’d gotten it wrong, and that my soulmate was someone else.” He paused, forcing himself to look you in the eye when he continued, “It’s just, I’m kind of in love with you,” You gasped, and the next thing you knew your arms were around him, squeezing tightly and holding on for dear life. You were laughing and crying at the same time; tears streaming down your cheeks as you laughed, hiccuped, and buried your face in his shoulder. He held you back just as tightly. “Dick, I love you too,” You stayed like that for awhile, and when you finally pulled back it was with great reluctance. Still, you were both smiling, fingers remaining interlinked in your lap. “We’re both idiots,” You stated, shaking your head fondly. “Remind me to get Wally a really expensive Christmas present this year,” You nodded in agreement. When Dick leaned in to kiss you it felt as though your heart stopped beating for a split second. And then his lips were pressed against yours, slow and sweet and just so _him_ that you couldn’t believe it. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against yours. You whispered, “Wait until my mum finds out,” He paused. “Well shit,” You just laughed, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
